


Batman Is A Woman!?!: Various Yandere DC/Marvel X Female Batman Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Batman Is A Girl!!? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Batman Reader, F/M, Female Batman - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader is Batman, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Wayne was damaged as a child and swore she would be strong after her parents death. But in a man's world that was hard. So she started dressing like a boy and renamed herself Bruce. Years later when she becomes a vigilant she becomes (Name) once more to stand up for woman. Does she survive her super villains and fellow heroes all wanting her.
Relationships: Batman/Everyone, Batman/Various, Bruce Wayne/Everyone, Bruce Wayne/Various, Reader/Everyone, Reader/Various
Series: Batman Is A Girl!!? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Bombing

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with chapter one, and the votes (At the moment I am writing this) are in and it Normal Verse with Joker first :D and one of you gave me a good idea >:3 BabygirlRage And you will see how. Please enjoy this!]  
(Name's POV) 

I got back from a board meeting and kicked off my heels. I see Alfred come and pick them. I apologies to him and put them away. My name is (Name) Wayne and for years I been going as Bruce. I identify as a woman, but I needed to be strong after my parents died, back then I thought that meant you had to be a man. I later learned that was not the case but was in to deep, it took me a while to work to being a woman again. But I have been for a year.

"Hard day, (Name)." He asks me. 

"Not as hard as the night will be." I say. 

Oh I am Batman, yes Batman. I am a cape crusader, and I made it so I look like a man as I fight crime. You do not know the wonders battle armor can do. I go down to the bat cave and suit up. I then get to the computer and look at it. 

"Any activity today?" I ask. 

"Nothing that Batman was needed for but there has been whispers about the Joker once more." Alfred tells me. "Seems he is trying to create his goons again so he can start his crime spree again after he broke out of Arkham." 

I nodded. "I will go get some answers, ask a few questions, knock a few heads." I say getting into the bat mobile. "I will be back as soon as possible." 

"I will have the kettle on." He says and I smile. 

I drive off and out getting ready to find the joker once more. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Alfred waiting up for you-

I made it to the ground and was doing my job fighting bad guys when a bomb goes off. I am knocked off my feet. I looked around getting up. What is going on, I get to work helping people out and then focusing on locating if there are anymore bombs. I make my way only for another bomb to go off and for me to be this time closer to it. 

I groaned as I stand up. My chest plate is close to shattering. I need to get out of here I will have to search the wreckage later. I make my way out. I groan when I hear a voice behind me. 

"So Batman is a girl~ No wonder you give me such a boner~" I turn around and look there standing was Joker. 

"You did this." I say getting ready to fight no care for my breasts to be showing though the last layers of the suit. 

"I am indeed. Now Why don't you come over here and be a good girl." He says. 

I scoff and kick him in the face he fell back. 

"Okay let's do this the hard way." He says. 

"Let's." 

[DON DON DUNNNNNNN!!! First chapter is done and Joker now knows that Batman is Batwoman. OH I cannot wait to wright more. Pre written chapters will be next! I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	2. Identity

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another Chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Joker's POV) 

I fought Batman or should I say woman, hard and fast and she is good, I was shocked at how well she fought even with her breasts moving up and down. She is so curvy. I have been after her I was obsessed. But I always thought there was something more. Those lips. I swear. I slash at her face and barely nick her. but oh... Her mask is torn and falling off. I stare as I would recognize those eyes anywhere. I did not say anything and played it off like I did not know who she was. 

I make a quick escape and run out. Those eyes those sinful brown eyes. I loved her more now that the two woman I have always wanted were one in the same. (Name) Wayne is the Batman. I do not know how she hid it this long but I will keep this a secret, it will be our dirty little secret and I will make sure she is ,mine and mine alone. 

"(Name) Wayne, you are mine and I am never going to loose you~" 

(okay if you all remember one of the jokers from an animated series knew Batman's identity at least it was hinted at in a episode so this is where this comes from.)

-Scene Change, Brought To You By: Joker removing his clothes in a strip tease-

(Name's POV) 

I put on my spare mask and was no heading to the wreckage. I am suddenly grabbed and pinned to the wall. I look shocked to see Superman. 

"Look here Batman, me and Wonder Woman are-" He stopped as his eyes went down to my breasts that were only in tights really. "Y-Your a woman.." 

-Flashback-

(Clark's POV) 

"Why do we need him?" I ask Diana.

"We need someone who can do the tech things we need for the justice League and you and him are the two main faces of heroes. It will show that we are strong." She tells me. 

"He will not join he likes to work alone." I say. 

"We will just have to persuade him." She instructs me and we leave on her invisible plane. 

-End Flash back-

That is how we ended up in Gotham, I saw him fighting thugs. I do not know why but it made me so worried. Now here I am an I know why, he is really a she, but I was for certain she was a he. I have to remember she has a suit that hides her face with a thin layer of lead substitute could still block my vision. I scan her and no could not see through her body but her mask I could see through it. 

"(Nam) Wayne!?" I asked shocked. 

I was stunned a woman I loathed and secretly was swooned by is Batman. I see her forehead is bleeding and I instantly start worrying over her. 

"(Name), please let me-" I say and reach out for her but she yanks away. 

"Don't touch me Clark Kent!" She snarls at me and my eyes widen. 

How did she know!?

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
